Your Place in the Universe
by Raggedy Doctor
Summary: Jack O'Neill has been sent to an alternate reality that is much different from his own. Makepeace is in charge of SG1, Carter is insane, Kawalsky is alive! He finds himself considering his own universe, the things he's messed up, the things he got right.
1. There But For the Grace of God

Disclaimer: SG1 and all the characters in the series ain't mine. This is just a twisted version of how things could have been.

Warnings: AU, mention of Rape, and **_SLASH_**! Now that that's taken care of have fun kids.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Jack O'Neill muttered rubbing his head. He looked around what was left of the cave. Rubble was everywhere.

"Guys? Carter? Teal'c? Daniel?" Jack shouted rubbing his head. He slowly pulled himself up looking around. He had been lucky. He hadn't been crushed to death by the rocks. The Tablet that Daniel had been so ecstatic about however… well it had seen better days.

"Next time Carter says 'Don't touch that' I think I'll listen to her…" Jack muttered ruefully, "Guys? Still with me!" Jack shouted. He frowned when there was no answer. He headed towards where the entrance had been.

"Ah, they must have gone to get help and dig me out. He saw a beam of light coming up from the ceiling.

"Seems they won't have to though," Jack said brightly climbing out of the cave poking his head through the hole looking around.

"Carter? Daniel?" Jack repeated, "Damn, must have left without me, thanks guys." Jack cursed feeling his stiff leg. He got up and headed back towards the Stargate.

"Incoming wormhole sir," Siler said as the alarms began ringing. General George Hammond looked over at him, "Code?"

"…SG1 sir," Siler said in confusion.

"Doctor Jackson?" the General asked.

"I have no idea sir… Lou?" Daniel asked looking over at Ferretti. He shrugged, "No idea,"

"Open the iris, set gunmen," Hammond ordered.

"Hiya guys call of the search I'm… fine?" Jack blinked in confusion looking down the barrel of sixteen P90's, "Uh… guys? What's wrong?"

"Who the Hell are you and how did you get an SG1 transmitter code?" General Hammond demanded.

"Sir? You gave it to me… why do I have the feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore?" Jack said softly.

"Did you find out anything sir?" Daniel asked running into the room.

"Daniel! … you're hair is long again…" Jack said in bewilderment.

"Sir… who is this…" Daniel asked softly his eyes slightly widened when the stranger said his name. It didn't make any sense. Daniel looked exactly the same as before. His big blue eyes were filled with confusion. Jack wanted to kiss him, to reassure him… but he didn't think given the fact that people were pointing guns at him and no one seemed to know who he was that that would be a bad idea.

"Daniel I'm Jack, Jack… you don't know who I am … Colonel Jack O'Neill SG1," Everyone in the room had blank looks on their faces.

"You're not commander of SG1," Lou said finally, "Sir, this guy's obviously something sent by the Goa'uld to confuse us!"

"That doesn't make sense though," Daniel quipped, "Why would they send someone that isn't even a familiar face? How would this confuse us? They give us some credit. They know we're not dumb enough for this," Ferriti was silent for a moment rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

"I don't like it, but you're the Doc, Doc," he muttered. Suddenly Jack noticed something. He grabbed Ferretti's shoulder and spun him around. Guns were cocked again.

"SG1! What the hell!" Jack said looking at the emblem on Ferretti's BDU's

"Yeah, Lou Ferretti, SG1, what's it to ya?" Ferretti said glaring at Jack.

"I came as soon as I could sir!"

"Kawalsky!" Jack yelled wide eyes, "You're alive!" Kawalsky blinked twice, "Yes? Uh… shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Kawalsky answered looking nervously over at the General.

"Okay… either I'm dreaming or something is horribly wrong…" Jack said.

"Who are you?" Hammond repeated.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill CO of SG1!" Jack yelled in frustration.

"… you can't be…" Kawalsky gasped.

"And why not?" Jack asked.

"For one, I'm commander of SG1," Jack turned towards the new voice, "Makepeace," Jack growled.

"Seems you know me; who are you?" Makepeace asked arms crossed.

"I don't understand this…" Jack muttered looking around at all the unfriendly faces. The people he knew and trusted with his life pointing guns at him. His lover looking at him as if he never met him, Makepeace of all people being in charge of SG1, Kawalsky alive… well at least that's one good thing. Speaking of Kawalsky he looked antsy.

"Colonel Kawalsky do you know this man?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, I do… he appears to be Colonel Jack O'Neill, I served with him back in Germany in '82… but that would be impossible,"

"Why Charlie?" Daniel asked gently seeing the pain in his friend's face.

"Because Jack O'Neill's dead. He shot himself a few years ago… right before the first mission to Abydos in fact." Jack was stunned.

"I'm… I'm dead! I shot mys—" Jack cut himself off. He remembered. Right before the airmen came giving him his orders. Sitting on Charlie's bed, holding the gun… the same gun that killed his sun in his hand. Ready… ready to pull the trigger. It was only the thought of dying as a hero rather than a coward that convinced him… Oh God.

"He was going to be commanding officer for the Stargate Project apparently," Kawalsky continued still not believing his eyes.

"Then… maybe… it does make some sense," Daniel said softly.

"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"Alternate reality," Daniel answered after a brief pause, "Remember when I got pulled into one by the quantum mirror? Maybe this guy—"

"Jack," Jack said quickly hating to be referred as a stranger.

"Jack," Daniel amended, "Maybe he's in the wrong reality,"

"Arg not this again!" Jack and Makepeace groaned at the same time. The two Colonels glared at each other.

"In the absents of Teal'c I'll just add an 'indeed' to that," Ferretti said.

"Teal'c's here too?" Jack said.

"I don't like this General, permission to keep the intruder under guard until more information is gained. There is no way of knowing if this man truly is Colonel O'Neill… someone could have got it out of Kawalsky's mind trying to play on a weakness." Makepeace requested.

"Granted."

"Intruder?" Jack asked.

"But Rob--" Daniel said gently.

"Rob?" Jack squeaked.

"Danny, you have to go with me on this one, as much as I'm sure you want to talk with our new 'friend,' he might be dangerous. He might not even be human,"

"Danny?" Jack spouted. What the Hell. Daniel was letting Makepeace of all people call him Danny? Only Jack was allowed to call him Danny! And even then Daniel sometimes got annoyed.

"Yeah Danny, what's it to you?" Makepeace asked glaring at him, "Get 'em locked up,"

"Yes sir!" the guards said.

"Rob!"

"Daniel," Makepeace said calmly. Daniel sighed. The intruder was dragged out of the gateroom.

Jack paced the room in frustration. A reality, a reality where he was dead! Dead! And Daniel well, at least he was still here. Kawalsky was alive. What else was different? Daniel didn't know him? They haven't met! He was dead! He couldn't understand it. This… this reality.

"Well at least I'm not married to Carter…" Jack muttered. At that moment, the door opened. Daniel, Teal'c and Makepeace walked in.

"Teal'c! You **are** still here!" Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"I do not recall meeting this human before Makepeace,"

"Welcome to the club T," Makepeace muttered.

"Okay, look," said Jack, "I'm not from here, I'm from another reality that makes a hell of a lot more sense than this,"

"How so?" Daniel asked instantly intrigued, "I remember the Universe I went to. It was so strange… I bet you feel really out of your element right now Colonel O'Neill," Daniel said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack," Jack said again, looking up at Daniel seeing only concern in those eyes, "Yeah… yeah very out of my element. Danny," Jack said stopping himself from putting his hand over top of Daniel's.

"Danny?" Makepeace growled pulling Daniel back away from Jack.

"Robert," Daniel said sharply pulling away a bit, but not pulling the hand from his elbow. Daniel instantly had his gentle look on his face.

"What's your universe like? I take it you know me and Teal'c,"

"Yeah, it's a whole lot different," Jack agreed, "I'm commander of SG1, you, Teal'c, Carter and I have saved the world and … hell, lots of other planets more times than I can count. Ferretti's leader of SG3 and has been for some time now… Kawalsky… is dead," Jack winced when he saw the look of dismay in Daniel's eyes.

"So why are you here? Don't you have your own Universe?" Makepeace said putting a possessive hand on Daniel's shoulder giving Jack a look.

Touch him and I'll kill you Oh no… not possible… Makepeace and Daniel? Makepeace and **HIS** Daniel. 

"I don't know," Jack admitted, "Daniel was reading this stone tablet thingy he seemed fascinated and all that. Carter was looking at all these little switches and—"

"Carter? Sam Carter?" Daniel asked with a surprised look.

"Yes…" Jack saw Makepeace's hand squeeze the archeologist's shoulder.

"Continue," Makepeace said.

"I touched this … beam and… the cave collapsed. The tablet thingy crumbled, and I woke up on the planet. I thought my team had gone to get help… but… I ended up here." Daniel nodded looking interested. Makepeace frowned.

"So how do we get him outta here?" Makepeace finally asked.

"The quantum mirror's broken and the tablet he touched has crumbled… there's not much we can do Rob…" Daniel said then hesitated, "Although…"

"Daniel?" Makepeace said giving Daniel a look that Jack himself had given the archeologist at least a thousand times before.

"There's one person that would have the knowledge this deep about Quantum theory."

"No," Makepeace said immediately.

"Rob, it's the only way!" Daniel protested.

"No way in Hell Daniel!" Makepeace barked.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked turning to face them.

"CaptainSamanthaCarter," answered Teal'c. Daniel nodded to Teal'c.

"Right," he answered. Makepeace scowled.

"What do you have against Carter?" Jack glared.

"Samantha Carter, is insane," Makepeace answered. Daniel started to protested, "Uh uh, Daniel!" Makepeace said raising his hand, "You know it's true, she is nuts."

"What happened to her!" Jack asked in outrage. Daniel gave a sad look.

"It was on her fourth mission," Daniel sighed, "Rescue mission. She was assigned to SG6 but she went with SG3 on the mission. They needed her because…"

"Because her boyfriend went nuts and they thought she could reason with him." Makepeace cut in scowling.

"Jonas?" Jack growled. Daniel nodded.

"He killed all of SG6. Tied them to crosses and stuck them in the sun… he thought he was a God." Daniel looked down. Jack noticed his knuckles become white.

"It took us days to find her," Daniel said softly a far away look on his face, "I remember, we had gotten this shield technology to protect the natives from the sun to work. They rebelled against Jonas. He was pushed into an incoming wormhole. Sam's mind was never the same. She witness horrible things… and was… raped several times."

"Oh God, Carter," Jack whispered.

"Daniel was a friend of hers and visited regularly," Makepeace cut in.

"Rob don't," pleaded Daniel. Makepeace ignored him.

"One day she somehow got a knife and nearly killed him," Daniel closed his eyes.

"She wouldn't have hurt me. She just wanted to get out."

"Well I don't think she ever will," Makepeace spat, "She's unstable, she can't help in this!"

"She can Rob, and you know it."

"Makepeace, I believe DanielJackson is correct. CaptainCarter is the only one that has extensive knowledge of quantum physics. As you remember, it was DoctorCarter that helped DanielJackson get home when he visited an alternate reality." Teal'c put in.

"Sorry sir but I gotta agree," Lou said stepping into the room. Makepeace glared at all of them.

"You're not going anywhere near her Daniel." Makepeace ordered. Daniel got a determined look in his eyes. Jack knew the look, the archaeologist would not back down.

"I'm the only one she even remotely trusts!" Daniel argued.

"And look where that got you!" Makepeace shot.

"Robert,"

"Daniel?"

"Uh… if anyone cares what I have to say, I trust Carter, even if she is crazy. She's an essential member of my team. I know her even if this one doesn't know me. She'll be able to help us."

"Fine, but if she hurts you," Makepeace began staring into Daniel's eyes.

"She won't Rob,"

* * *

Hawk: hmmm yeah weird one huh? Please, please, please **review!**


	2. Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters.

* * *

It had taken a mound of paper work and a call to the president for Jack to be allowed to leave the base, and even then a tracking device was put on his leg equipped with a shocker. Daniel and Makepeace were sent with him. Lou and Teal'c were back at the base looking up files on Colonel Jack O'Neill and talking with Kawalsky.

"So…" Jack said. There had been an awkward silence since they had all stepped into the car.

"So what?" Makepeace asked gruffly. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"So how many snakeheads have you killed?" Jack asked. Daniel gave him a confused look.

"Snakeheads… you mean Goa'uld?" Jack couldn't help but noticed that Daniel had pronounced the name right as opposed to Gould.

"Yeah, the Gould," Jack nodded, "How many suckers have you guys took out?"

"Um… Ra, Hathor, Cronus, Sokar, Apollo—"

"Who the heck is Apollo?" Jack blinked.

"He's the Greek God of war," Daniel explained going into, what Jack had named, 'Professor mode'

"We're here," Makepeace announced before Daniel could get too far into it. Daniel looked briefly disappointed, but got out of the car, "I'll explain it some other time," he said with a small shy smile. Must… not… go… hard…Jack managed to give a small smile back.

Jack gave a small shudder walking through the parking lot. Jack looked up a small shudder running up his back as the memories came back. Looking up at the same sign when Daniel was… he quickly shook his head and they all walked in.

"We're here to see Samantha Carter," Makepeace said. The nurse nodded typing something up on her computer. She frowned.

"We'll have to restrain her," the nurse warned. Another shudder ran down Jack's back. Daniel looked over at him curiously.

"That's fine," Makepeace nodded. By the look on his face it was more than fine. Jack suppressed the urge to punch the man in the face.

They were led into a small white room. Jack never knew he could feel so claustrophobic and horrified at the same time. On the walls were mathematical equations in different colours. There were even some on the floor. Sam was in one of the corners, her wrists restrained, tears in her eyes. God, he didn't need this, he didn't need the memory of Daniel and now Sam in that position.

"Sam!" Daniel cried rushing over to Sam's side before Makepeace could stop him.

"Seeing things again," she muttered, "there is no Daniel, there is no Stargate… nothing happened, nothing happened… I'm sorry Daniel!"

"Sam," Daniel said again with a concerned. He lightly touched her arm, she jumped back in shock, "I'm here, I'm real, right here with you," Sam sobbed, "I'm not crazy. There is a Stargate. You know there is, right Daniel? You know I'm right! You were there, you figured it out!" Daniel ran his hand down her hair soothingly, "That's right Sam, it's all true, it's okay,"

"What does she mean?" Jack asked looking at Makepeace feeling rage come over him.

"Security issues, we can't have her knowing about the Stargate, so the Doctors are making it into a—"

"A delusion?" Jack said in rage.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Daniel, they said the Stargate wasn't real, I got confused again. I thought they were saying that you weren't real and I got mad," she sounded like a little girl that had taken an extra cookie even though her mother told her not to.

"Shh," Daniel murmured, "It's alright Sam, I'm real, God, how could we leave you in here?"

The same exact words ran through Jack's head once. Daniel, how could we have left you here?

"We're taking you out of here Sam,"

"Daniel—" Makepeace began.

"They're only confusing her, how can she know what's real and what's not if they're telling her something that is real doesn't exist? I'm not going to stand for it Rob. We need her, but I think she needs us more,"

"Damn right," Jack growled coming over to sit on the other side of Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam whispered.

"Jack, Jack O'Neill," Jack said fumbling with the restraints.

"O'Neill!" Makepeace growled.

"Oh shove it Makepeace," Sam giggled. Finally the strap was undone. Sam rubbed her wrists.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Jack said holding out his hand.

"Not another Doctor…"

"No, no, I'll leave all that smart stuff to you and Daniel, okay? I'm just a friend."

After a moment Sam finally took the offered hand and they shook. She looked over at Daniel trustingly.

"You're really going to get me out of here Daniel?"

"I really am," she burst into tears and started to hug him again. Daniel held her making comforting noises. It was bad enough to see Sam like this, but then another thought struck. Daniel… what if they hadn't figured it out? Daniel would still be in a place like this under the 'care' of Mackenzie. Would they have done the same thing to him? Tell him that the Stargate didn't exist? Warp his reality?

"Go make the necessary arrangements Makepeace," Jack ordered gruffly. Makepeace looked like he was about to argue.

"I'll be fine Rob, Jack'll look after me," Daniel said without moving from Sam's hug. Makepeace stiffly turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey," Daniel said softly to Sam, "We need your help,"

"With… with what?" Sam sniffed.

"It's about the Stargate, and something else called the Quantum Mirror. It's about Jack, I'll tell you about it when we get back to the base okay?"

"I want some clothes… anything but white, anything Daniel… I hate white… I'm so sorry," She said. Jack could see how tightly she was holding Daniel.

"It wasn't your fault Sam, I know it wasn't your fault. You were confused, hurt and angry."

"You didn't come back after that," She said in a small voice.

"They wouldn't let me. The bastards thought it would be better for you that way, I can see they were wrong." She nodded into Daniel's chest.

"I'm sorry Sam," Daniel's voice cracked. Jack could see the tears in Daniel's eyes; "If I had known what they were doing to you I would have never left you here. Never."

"You're back now," Sam said, "And you're real, I'll never doubt that again Daniel."

* * *

They stepped out of the hospital much to Sam's… and Jack's for that matter, relief. Sam looked up at the clear blue sky and nearly cried again. The hospital had provided her with a pair of old blue jeans and a bright yellow shirt that was two sizes too big for her. She laughed happily, "They let us outside," She said softly, in this courtyard, only once a week though, other than that exercise is inside, that wasn't freedom though, this is freedom Daniel, this is freedom, to be able to walk more than a few steps, to be able to see what I want… and even though I'm not really free, even though Makepeace doesn't trust me to be free. I am, in my heart I am Daniel, do you know what I mean?" Jack smiled sadly. Sam shouldn't have to feel free. She should be free, always. There should be no other way about it. Sam hadn't let go of Daniel's arm since they had walked out of the hospital, as if, if she let him go, she would find out it was another dream and he wasn't really real and she was still back in that white room scrawling out complicated equations.

"I can't know what you mean Sam," Daniel said, "But I'm glad it's how you feel, it sounds wonderful,"

"It is," she said leaning against Daniel's arm. They got to the black van that they drove in.

"We're really going back?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded, "Yeah,"

"After we're done… you're not… you're not going to send me back to the mental hospital are you?" Daniel frowned, "No way in Hell Sam."

* * *

Hawk: read and review 


End file.
